


荷尔蒙情愫06

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Kudos: 25





	荷尔蒙情愫06

06.

“……这样好吗？”

灯被一盏盏的打开，Tony脱下外套和休闲衣物，贴身穿着的只有一件吸汗的无袖运动背心和一条黑色的紧身裤。现在的他们差不多已经酒醒，Tony把他带回了家——也就是所谓的“分馆”区域，Peter站在距离Tony几步远的位置。他的教练现在背对着坐在坐姿面拉的器械椅上，朝着他的方向。

“运动一下可以当做热身。”座椅上的男人回应。与平日里训练时不同，此刻Tony身上是干爽的，没有汗液浸润过的痕迹。

但Peter明显不是在犹豫这个方面。他静止在原地，本来已经更换好的健身衣物此刻让他感觉憋得发慌。

“坐上来，”Tony重复着两分钟前他对Peter下过的命令，“做两组面拉就结束。”

Peter的目光盯着那只放在那条大腿上的手——它上下拍动着，朝他传递信号。鬼使神差般，Peter几乎只是在一瞬间的犹豫之后便走了过去。只是他在面对着Tony坐在座椅上的姿势时还是顿了一下。“可如果我坐在你的腿上……我很难把手柄拉到胸前的。”

“碰到我的脊柱骨就算一次。坐上来吧。”

Peter深吸口气。他能感觉到自己发了疯般顶撞肋骨的心跳，上下窜动着几乎要撞出喉咙。老实说来这大概将是他和Tony Stark距离最近的一刻。

他跨坐上去。长软座的位置足够大，完全可以让Peter的屁股也坐在这条座椅上。然后有一双手托住了他。“屁股不要挨着椅子。”

他瞬间发了汗。面前的男人是用气音开口的这样一句话，气息正巧喷洒在Peter的下唇角。不知是Peter太过紧张还是个人因素，那双张开的手可以完全包裹住他的屁股，感受起来又不像是刻意用了力，从某种角度来说似乎也算得上是教学过程中一种并不过分的托举。

既然他的屁股不能坐在椅子上，这也就意味着他和Tony之间的距离小之又小。Peter把双腿放在器械前方的踏板上，俯身试图去抓大概一米远低处的手柄——与此同时他也尝试在与Tony Stark保持最少的肉体接触距离之下成功，但他失败了。

“我感觉我已经坐得够靠后了，”Tony在他耳边低声开口，“你可以再往前一点。”

似乎是面临这种极度暧昧的情况之下，先前Peter的胆量都化为乌有。明明这样的距离和姿势已经与他的幻想足够契合了——Peter咬紧牙关，踩实脚踏板的那一刻他俯身下去。Tony坐得很直，腰背很有力量，Peter俯到他胸脯之上的时候Tony纹丝不动。

Peter压过去的时候，肿胀的下体得到了充分的摩擦。他能猜到的，这样的距离任何人也没办法抑制住那些想法。在他把手柄拉到Tony脊椎骨的那一刻，他下意识扫了Tony一眼。似乎面无表情。

他再一次俯下了身，做着同样的动作。这一次的摩擦似乎有了一些变化，下身的摩擦面积更大了些。

Peter必须承认他现在根本没有任何心思去注意他的动作是否标准——他浑身上下的细胞似乎都在叫嚣着同样一句话，明明他以为已经积压下去的情绪此刻又一次满涨了起来。通常这种时候他就无法完全控制自己的动作，下身有意无意的摩擦渐渐不再单纯因为拉伸动作驱使。

当他第四次把手柄碰到Tony的脊椎骨时，他感觉双臂开始发抖。“这是……多少公斤的？”

他早就料到这次面拉的重量与先前他们训练时候截然不同。通常一组15个动作下来他基本不会出汗，甚至喘息的次数都不多。这一次才仅仅拉了四回Peter就已经开始竭力控制自己用力时的轻喘。

“25。”Tony开口，语气仍然很平静，“听得出来对你来说有点费劲。”

Peter咬紧牙关，脸颊两侧内部的肌肉被他咬得发疼。不仅仅是重量的原因，还有便是他浑身上下都在控制着自己的肌肉以保持他和Tony这样胸贴着胸的姿势，包括那双稳稳托住他臀部的手——Peter努力让自己的臀部肌肉不要颤抖，否则可能手感会有些色情。

“累了？”

拉到第六次的时候，Tony贴在他耳朵低声开口。Peter顺势把下巴搁在Tony的肩膀上——这样他们彻底算是一个相拥的姿势了，暧昧地令人发慌。他低声喘着气，拢着手柄贴在Tony脊椎骨的双臂颤抖着。“这……这不公平……”

“嗯？哪里不公平？”被温热的气流吹过的耳朵顺着那一侧酥麻了下去，直到Peter腰后，“如果我没猜错的话，你应该很早就想这么做了，Parker？”

从始至终都稳稳托着他臀部的手指此刻有那么几处用了力——Peter感觉紧绷在紧身裤的下身肿胀了一分。

“您……指哪样？”Peter的喘息还没平复，显然臀部微不足道的细小动作又一次把他引得欲火焚身，“我可从来没想过……以这种方式。”

话音落下的那一刻，拢在他臀部的双手突然使了力气。他几乎是猝不及防般便被托举起来，下一秒他与Tony几乎紧密贴合在一起。与此同时Peter下意识松开手柄，弹簧筋被收缩回去时碰撞在铁器上发出震耳欲聋的响声。

此刻的Peter完完全全坐在Tony的大腿上，与他几乎是俯视着的视线。或者换句话说，他算是坐在了Tony Stark的一半下体上。那里坚硬得骇人，似乎石头一般。

“那来说说你平时都在想什么吧，小恶魔。”微微仰起头看着他的那双焦糖色眼睛之中此刻含满笑意，然后便是那紧抓着他臀部的指尖开始朝缝隙处游走，“现在我对青少年的想法可是越来越猜不透了。”

*

Peter感觉自己输了。或者说他从来都没想过要和他的健身教练在欲擒故纵这方面有所较量，但明显他现在已经彻底没有了自己的任何主见和想法，头脑里仅剩下的指令便是服从。

更何况似乎这种情况下的Tony Stark别有风味。在那话音落下之后Peter感觉自己彻底失去了控制——理智爆炸，现在的他反而显得更加真实。

“……想和您做爱。我在酒吧已经说过了。”Peter俯视着他，带着些理直气壮的意味，身体幅度轻缓地前后摩擦他们下体贴合的部位。他不敢用力，生怕弄疼他坐住的那个位置。但这种时候反而更难得到满足，因为如果不充分摩擦和挤压的话，他根本得不到足够的快感。

“我知道。我在问，你想怎么做？”

Peter盯着那双眼睛。他现在在惊讶，明明他感觉自己大概从跨坐在Tony大腿根部开始就已经满脸彻红，可面前的这幅面孔似乎毫无波澜——即使是在他的身体已经足够情绪胀满的时刻也能保持面不改色的模样。

“让我来回忆一下，Peter Parker都会在什么样的训练时勃起。”贴着他身体的男人抬高音量，“有的时候只需要我在你身后转一圈。或者纠正一下你卧推的姿势。卧推的时候确实很容易让人想到那些方面，不是吗？”

Peter感觉耳根滚烫。Tony直视着他的眼睛，在想到想不起来的时候目光会游离一阵。“——或者在热身的时候，我站在你的背后你就会有——”

“现在这样可以吗？”

他听不下去了，那样的场面他已经可以回想起来。Peter确实不止一次在他半蹲且翘起屁股向两侧平推哑铃的时候幻想那些场景，尤其是Tony还在背后纠正他腰臀姿势的时候。他现在干脆地打断了Tony的话，然后看向那双眼睛。

Tony还微张着嘴，被打断后始终没再回应。他们对视了几个心跳的时间，Peter深吸口气再一次开口：“可以就这样操我吗？”

Peter必须承认，他这样直白是想让Tony Stark看起来也像他一样红透了脸，但这一次他明明成竹在胸的言辞却仍然失败了。面前的人几乎在他话音落下的那一刻便耸了耸肩。“那你要问它了。”

他顺着Tony低下头示意的目光看过去，然后便是从小腹传来的一阵来自羞耻的酥麻。他们身体紧贴着的位置肿胀出很一致的形状，下一秒Peter把手探了过去。那里滚烫，透过紧身裤的布料就可以感受到坚硬甚至到极限的触感。

“……可以。”

Peter几乎是不暇思索般低声自语，下一秒抓着Tony下体的手便朝那裤沿摸索过去。他能感觉到抓着他臀瓣的手用上了力气，指尖在缝隙之中撩拨，动作不轻不重。

拉开裤腰的那一刻便足以把那挺立的阴茎释放出来，弹在Peter的手心甚至发疼。在看到那器物的一刻Peter几乎是下意识便发出轻喘，下一秒他动作的停滞纯粹是在回忆自己臆想之中这个家伙的样子。

“怎么停下了？”

此刻游走在臀部的手已经顺着裤腰向Peter身体下部探去，指尖从皮肤上贴着擦过的时候还带着火热的体温。他下意识抬了抬身体让Tony的手顺势滑到精准的位置，抓着那阴茎的手用上了力气。“我在欣赏。”他低声说。

他听到那喉咙之中传来一声轻笑，下一秒便是敏感部位被触碰的快感。Peter下意识挺直腰背，在那指尖划过尖端的时候蜷起脚趾。那手掌的力气并不算大，但动作十分精准且巧妙。

“你湿坏了。”

贴在耳边的话音落下那一刻，潮湿的什么开始轻巧地勾勒Peter的耳廓。他意识到那是舌尖，即使他看不见Tony舔舐他耳廓的样子却已经被想象中的模样冲击到浑身酥软。那只手从Peter的阴茎底部套弄到尖端，又从尖端的环处灵巧地打起了圈。他开始轻喘，脑袋埋在Tony的肩窝处倚着他的耳朵。“……你上面也湿了，”Peter的指尖感受着，掠过那龟头时是湿漉漉的。

“屁股抬起来，”Tony突然把声音放大了些，最后一次擦过他冒着前列腺液的顶端时用指节弹了弹他的阴茎中部，“裤子脱掉。”

Peter手忙脚乱，裤子褪到膝盖的位置就不再向下了。他双脚微微点着地借力，此刻从Tony的大腿上离开了几寸。Tony用手抓着自己的下体，另一只手还捏在Peter臀部的位置不放。

在他们已经对准位置，只差Peter坐下去的时候，两个人情欲的喘息之中Peter还是顿了一顿。“……会疼吗？”

原本那沾着Peter自己前列腺液的手指已经在穴口打转，像是润滑，动作轻缓也没有着急。在Peter话音落下时那动作停了下来，Tony抬起头看着他。

两个人的喘息声静了一阵。“没做过？”Tony压低声音问。

Peter直视着他。“第一次。”

“……打算把第一次给我？”

Peter面不改色。“嗯。”

似乎就是这一刻，为他润滑的手指又转了起来。“你想好了？”

他翻了个白眼，这样的问题对于Peter来说简直就是浪费时间。他一直都是在任何事情面前都很谨慎的人，当然在这一方面他也同样深思熟虑过。但他没有动摇，也没有过迟疑。

“年轻时候不干点自己想干的事情，那还要等到什么时候呢？”

话音落下的功夫，他干脆地推开那仍然逗留在穴口的手指，几乎是毫不犹豫便坐了下去。穴口瞬间被撑开的痛感令他倒抽一口冷气，甬道之中的干涩在缓缓深入时被Tony阴茎上的湿润微微润滑。那尺寸实在惊人，当那已经到最深处的时候，Peter几乎要惊叫出声。

他们有一段时间谁都没有动。Peter正努力适应着体内的异物，干涩的触感在Tony轻微的顶动之后渐渐变得湿润起来。他们只能依靠Tony顶端的湿润来润滑，但也足够了。

“适应了吗？”紧紧罩住Peter臀部的手用了些力，这样他们之间就更加深入，“——你那里面一直在吸我呢。”

他感觉到那阴茎在他体内挑动着，大概因为他第一次被开拓所以一切都很敏感的缘故，Tony在他体内的每一寸动作都被他感受地十分真切。他下意识轻喘，而Tony这样的一句话让他浑身滚烫：“我……想要您很久了，Mr.Stark。”

下一秒他们顺势倒了下去——Tony把他的脊背抱得很紧，身体一个前倾将Peter固定在座椅之上。现在Tony便在他上面，主导权瞬间交到他那一边。两个人体位变换的那一刻Peter能感觉到又一次深入，摁住他肩膀的手力道足够大。

“说实话，我可怎么也没料到你这样的小孩居然还是第一次。”

话音落下的那一刻，填满整个甬道的器物抽插起来。起初是略微缓慢的，但在Peter喘息声急促起来之后便开始加快。座椅发出前后摇摆的吱呀响声，此刻Peter完全说不出任何一句完整的话。他能感觉到甬道内自己的身体被摩擦，碾压，朝着更深处顶撞着。紧接着便是抓住他挺起着的下身的手，上下套弄之余指尖飞快掠过那颤抖着的尖端。

Peter顾不上思考这句话究竟有什么意思。或许他平日里看起来太像一个渴望得到抚摸和欲望的青少年，但Peter发誓这种情况他只发生在他面对Tony Stark的时候。在他无数个夜晚甚至白日幻想现在他们这一幕时，他假设出的体感和快意似乎远远不及真实的体验。

一切太真实了，却又虚幻得像梦。Tony的肌肉轮廓完美到令他痴狂，此刻被汗水浸湿的胸脯完全贴合在他勾勒着精妙曲线的肌肉之上，这样的距离让他嗅得到Tony本身的味道。这种味道让他痴狂，他数不清自己有多少次回忆着这样的味道在卫生间里自慰。现在他就在自己的身体里，最隐私的那个部位距离他最近。他顶撞着，摩擦在身体之内像是即将引燃的火索。

Peter突然浑身颤抖起来。他感觉身体之中有什么被触碰，然后在不知觉的一次次顶撞之下似乎不经意在被反复揉捻着。“等一下……”他抬高声音，带着喘息，“刚才……那个地方……”

“哪里？”Tony在又一次碰撞之下再次摩擦过那个点，这让Peter叫了出来，“这里吗？”

Peter呜咽着点头，抓着Tony脊背的手指用上了力气。有汗水顺着Tony的额角点下来，滴在Peter嘴角的位置带着那熟悉的荷尔蒙味道。下一次顶撞之余他巧妙地和那双焦糖色的眼睛对视，Peter几乎是下意识地将舌尖挑出舔净了唇角的汗液。

“……操，”Tony的动作在这一刻略有停顿，下一秒便是几乎用尽全力的攻势，“下次给我舔出来。”

Peter感觉晕厥，浑身上下在反反复复敏感点被挑拨之下一次又一次瘫软酥麻。他的小腹已经开始蕴蓄高潮，而在Tony这样低喘之下几乎命令般的声线开口之后便已决堤。乳白色的液体喷射在Tony手掌的虎口之上，而那在甬道之内抽插的力道仍然精准且有力。

“这就射了？”刚刚释放完的顶端还很敏感，而Tony直接用手掌捻净顶端涌出的最后一滴精液，“看来你还需要再加20个课时。”

下一秒Tony的手朝他伸了过来。Peter开始流汗，甬道之内几乎要被欲望撑破。来自他自己身体内的温热液体接触在他的脸颊之上，他抬起眼睑看向那双眼睛，在目光相接的那一刻他便将那身体环抱到不能更紧。

他想永远记住现在。Peter又一次舔舐到滴在唇角的汗液，这也是他幻想过很久的了。


End file.
